Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus for providing an enhanced electronic program guide (EPG) and a method of controlling the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
A display apparatus receives, processes and displays a broadcast image which a user can view. Digital broadcasting is becoming more popular and transmits digital video and audio signals. Digital broadcasting is highly resistant to external noise and thus exhibits little data loss, is advantageous in terms of error correction, and provides a clear image at a high resolution, compared to analog broadcasting. Further, digital broadcasting provides bi-directional services.
In addition, a smart TV includes the functions an image display apparatus and also includes additional multimedia functions. The digital broadcast also includes hundreds of TV channels that may be selected by a user, and the number of channels is increasing exponentially worldwide. However, the related art Electronic Program Guide (EPG) provides only fixed text such as the title and time of a program. This inconveniences the user.